Lys blanc
by petit Vlad
Summary: Dès sa naissance, il était déjà quasiment condamné. Existence morne, l'envie de se battre contre la maladie l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Mais rien qu'en croisant son regard, l'envie de se battre contre la mort le submergea. Pour son plus grand bonheur, mais aussi malheur. (AU- HRExChibitalia)
1. Prologue

Bonsoir !

Ceci est la toute première fic Hetalia que je poste je suis tellement nerveuse !

Enfin bref ! En écoutant la version de notre adorable Holy Roman Empire de "Marukaite Ckikyuu" j'ai eu l'idée de cette petite fic (en tout entre trois et quatre chapitres avec en plus un prologue et un épilogue) elle sera donc comme cette chanson : douce et triste (j'insiste sur le mot "triste", le prologue est mignon mais si vous n'aimez pas les histoires tristes ne lisez pas cette fic !)

Bonne lecture !

 **Lys Blanc**

 **Prologue :**

A courir ainsi à tout-va, l'enfant devait certainement vouloir user la semelle de ses toutes nouvelles bottes. C'était la seule explication un tant soit peu logique qu'avait trouvé son gardien. Comment un enfant aussi jeune pouvait courir ainsi toute la journée sans s'épuiser ? Quand il s'agissait de travailler la calme petite terreur était rapidement exténuée et s'endormait parfois même sur la plus inconfortable des chaises ! Non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas d'où provenait ces pics d'énergie. En un soupir il l'apostropha une fois de plus mais visiblement sa voix n'atteignait pas l'enfant qui, en tant normal était si docile et obéissant. L'appelé était tellement concentré à courir et regarder tout ce qu'il voyait qu'il ne faisait effectivement pas attention à son gardien. Faisant crisser le sol tout en carrelage sous ses pieds, le petit garçon commençait à rire à gorge déployé. Il était tellement heureux ! Son très cher papy qui lui manquait tellement, il allait enfin le revoir ! Il avait tellement hâte de serrer ses tout petits bras autour du corps immense de son papy. Encore une fois, il essayera de faire le tour de ses jambes avec ses deux bras, mais il n'y arrivera sûrement pas. Peut-être réussira-t-il à au moins entourer entièrement une seule de ses jambes ? Oh ! Et il devait absolument lui montrer son nouveau dessin ! Ou peut-être commencera il par se pavaner fièrement devant lui avec sa toute nouvelle robe ! Lui qui était tant habitué aux pantalons, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le monsieur si élégant qui le gardait lui avait fait mettre ce qu'il appelait "robe". Dans tous les cas, il aimait énormément ce vêtement ! Il adorait attraper le bas de ce si joli tissu et le faire se mouvoir de droite à gauche sur un air doux qu'il fredonnait à tue-tête dans sa petite caboche déjà emplie d'une imagination débordante. Ou même juste de chipoter avec des bouts du tissu. Il aimait avoir toujours quelque chose dans ses mains et c'était donc fort pratique de pouvoir faire ça durant un long et éternel dîner ! Aussi quelle idée de mettre plus de cinq minutes pour passer d'un plat à un autre durant un repas ? Ils sont fous ces adultes ! C'était donc en riant, courant et balançant joyeusement sa robe que Feliciano parcourait les couloirs mornes et ternes de l'hôpital dont son grand-père était le gérant. Il était en cet instant une petite lumière qui brillait de toute ses forces, éclairant ainsi les ténèbres qui hantaient les occupants de ce lieu austère. Il était un peu comme une petite luciole qui volait tout partout autour d'une petite mare toute sombre. Il adorait quand sur son passage certaines personnes se retournaient pour le saluer joyeusement ou juste même lui sourire. Il aimait voir le bonheur. Des fois avec ses pinceaux il tentait de retranscrire ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait ou même juste apercevait le bonheur, la joie. Ca donnait généralement un chaos de couleur sur sa toile, chaque couleur représentant d'après lui une sensation, une émotion aussi insignifiante soit elle. Il voulait tout extérioriser. Il avait un désir ardent de montrer sa vision du monde à toutes les personnes qu'ils croissaient ! Et même plus encore, au monde entier ! Percutant une surface toute douce et toute moelleuse comme la brioche qu'il avait mangé -pour ne pas dire dévoré- le matin même, il sortit de ses songes pour faire face à l'infirmière qui le gourmandait gentiment pour lui avoir rentré dedans. Après moult excuse et un sourire dégoulinant de gentillesse le petit garçon repartit tranquillement vers son gardien qui soupira et lui attrapa sa petite main. Ensemble ils terminèrent le restant de chemin qu'ils devaient faire pour rejoindre le bureau du grand-père de Feliciano. La porte étant close, ils s'installèrent sur les larges fauteuils entourant le bureau et patientèrent. Dès que sa peau rencontra le cuir tiré de l'assise, l'italien se figea en un instant, se faisant ainsi le plus sage possible. Seulement, l'impatience aidant, après quelques secondes sans esquisser le moindre mouvement il commença à balancer ses jambes dans le vide, à fermer ses yeux et à bouger lentement sa tête de droit à gauche tout en fredonnant cet air si familier et pourtant si inconnus de tous qu'il affectionnait tant. Sans s'en rendre compte une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent aussi rapidement que l'eau passe d'un fleuve à la mer. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une infirmière tenait une courte conversation avec Roderich, son gardien. Ce dernier pressa doucement l'épaule de l'enfant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler, tournant sa petite tête châtain vers lui il le gratifia d'un petit sourire, attendant la suite.

"- Feli, une infirmière vient de m'informer que ton grand-père tient une réunion et ne sera pas libre avant une bonne demi-heure et…"

Avant même que l'Autrichien ne termine sa phrase le petit Italien se leva d'un bond et repartit dans sa course folle en lui balançant successivement des vagues "je reviens vite ! " "à tout à l'heure ! " "Oui, promis, je serai sage !". Croisant résolument ses bras, l'Autrichien soupira de nouveau tout en se disant que décidément cette _fille_ était bien énergique !

L'hôpital.

Ses immenses couloirs sans fin tout aussi semblable les uns que les autres. Cette teinte blanchâtre omniprésente. Ses mêmes chaises bas-prix toujours disposées de la même manière. Ses escaliers bâtis d'une seule et même façon. Un véritable labyrinthe ! Comment voulez-vous qu'un empoté tel que Feliciano ne fasse pas l'inévitable ? Telle Thésée, il se perdit dans un déballe. Un Thésée, oui, mais sans fil d'Ariane; sans armure et sans créature monstrueuse à abattre. Même s'il avait des doutes pour la présence du monstre… Le monsieur qu'il eut croisé tout à l'heure lui avait fait tellement peur avec son apparence...Déconcertante. Quand le tout petit garçon eu croisé son regard la peur le posséda et il avait fui en poussant un cri dès plus aigu sans regarder où il allait ! Donc oui, il était perdu. Les larmes aux yeux, il faisait timidement un pas après l'autre sans trop oser regarder où il allait. Il était dans la partie "interdite". Là où tout plein de personne était dans tout plein de chambres avec tout plein de lit. Il n'aimait pas ce couloir. Certaines personnes sortaient des chambres en pleurant. D'autres étaient assis sur des chaises tout en fixant leurs pieds nerveusement. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il avait peur, et Roderich allait le disputer. Voir pire, le priver de pâte ! La simple pluie tombant sur ses joues se transforma en déluge. Il n'allait jamais retrouver son chemin et allait finir ses jours à compter les dalles présentes sur le sol encore et encore sans jamais revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule pâte ! Il aurait pu demander son chemin à une infirmière, mais aucune n'était présente et les autres personne présente dans le couloir lui faisait peur, surtout celui avec les gros sourcils ! Réfléchissant à toute allure il se dit que les personnes présente dans les chambres seraient éventuellement plus aimable ? Entrouvrant les portes de plusieurs chambres il tomba sur des pièces vide de vie, d'autre occupé par des dormants ou encore par des pièces avec des locataires qui le dévisageaient. Tremblant de tout son être, il tendit l'une de ses mains potelées vers la dernière portes restante, sa dernière chance. A l'intérieur de cette dernière se dégageait une douce odeur, un mélange entre des fleurs et du sapin qui vinrent chatouiller doucement son nez. Au coeur de cette fragrance, se tenait près d'une fenêtre un petit garçon en pyjama blanc serrant contre son coeur ce qui semblait être un chapeau noir. Il semblait assez jeune, ses joues encore ronde de jeunesse laissaient supposer qu'il devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Feliciano. Sa peau d'une blancheur presque inquiétante était parfaitement assortie avec ses courts cheveux clairs qui bougeaient doucement au grès du fin filet de vent qui passait par la fenêtre très légèrement ouverte. Se sentant observé, le blond tourna sa tête vers Feliciano dont la tête émergeait à peine par l'embrasure de la porte. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, un sourire se dessina tout naturellement sur le visage du petit Italien. Il en étant persuadé, la personne qu'il venait de rencontrer ne pouvait être que gentille.

Tout pour aujourd'hui !

Obligé, même dans un univers alternatif Roderich est persuadé que Feli est une fille x')

A bientôt pour la suite ~


	2. Chapter 1

Holà !

IMPORTANT ! Ceci concerne le prénom de HRE. Je suis pour la théorie que lui et Allemagne ne soit qu'une seule et même personne. Mais, pour cette fic je pense qu'il vaut mieux les différencier. J'ai cherché, et le prénom revenant le plus pour HRE était "Gabriel" donc je l'appelle comme ça. Mais si je me trompe dite le moi s'il vous plaît ;;

Merci pour les review et bonne lecture !

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux sans avoir oscillé le moindre mouvement, Feliciano avait finit par pousser doucement la lourde porte et par rentrer dans la petite chambre blanche. A peine eut il commencé à formuler deux trois mots que sa maladresse le rattrapa : il tomba tout simplement par terre. C'était à croire qu'il était fait pour vivre à même le sol, même plus : fusionner avec ce dernier. Il se voyait déjà finir ses jours en rampant toute la journée, ne faisant rien et poussant juste une fois de temps en temps des petits bruits aussi inutile qu'agaçant. A bien y réfléchir...C'était déjà le cas, non ? Mais bref, nous nous égarons. Tout cela pour dire que notre très chère tête châtain s'était rapidement retrouvé à compter les pâquerettes. Bien évidemment un Feliciano qui tombait était un Feliciano qui pleurait. Il avait mal : il pleurait; il était heureux : il souriait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Rajoutez-y le stresse qu'il eût ressenti en se perdant et vous obtenez une fontaine sur patte. Le pauvre petit garçon blond qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait était complètement dépassé. Il posa maladroitement son chapeau noir sur la seule chaise présente dans la pièce et tenta d'aider la "petite fille" faisant face à lui. A peine eut il tendu la main dans l'optique de l'aider qu'un torrent de parole sortie de la bouche de la demoiselle….Dont il ne comprit aucun mot. L'Italien est une langue splendide, mais si différente de l'Allemand ! Il l'apprenait, certes, mais il fallait qu'on lui parle lentement pour qu'il puisse comprendre. Là, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un gloubi-boulga de mot qui sortait de la bouche de cette inconnue. Voyant l'air quasi-désespéré de son interlocuteur Feliciano finit par se taire et par dire le plus naturellement du monde un petit "ciao ?". Un léger silence suivit la déclaration de Feliciano avant qu'il ne se mette à rire de l'absurdité de la scène. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il tapota sa robe pour en enlever les éventuelles poussières et reprit sa cocasse tirade en parlant cette fois-ci plus lentement et d'une manière un tant soit peu ordonné.Tout en lissant d'un geste nerveux sa fameuse mèche rebelle, les mots finir un moment donné par mourir définitivement sur ses lèvres. Feliciano baissa la tête un peu honteux, attendant une réaction de son interlocuteur.

"-Tu sais, pour aller au bureau du directeur, il suffit juste de rebrousser chemin...C'est juste à côté.." Lui répondit simplement l'Allemand, un air gêné sur le visage.

Pour simple réponse, un petit "oh" sortit des lèvres de Feliciano. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi ridicule de toute sa vie, c'est dire. Mais, en entendant l'accent très présent dans la voix du petit garçon il eut l'irrésistible envie, le besoin, d'en savoir plus sur cet enfant. Et il y-avait cette lueur. Cette tristesse dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'annihiler. Il voulait que toutes les personnes qu'il rencontre deviennent heureuses. Et il venait de rencontrer ce garçon. Maintenant qu'il savait comment faire pour retourner auprès de Roderich il ne pouvait user de l'excuse du "montre moi le chemin s'il te plaît". Il devait trouver autre chose, et vite avant qu'il ne s'impatiente… N'importe quoi, il devait juste dire quelque chose et engager la conversation ! Brassant l'air, il ouvrait et refermait la bouche devant la tête plus qu'étonnée de l'Allemand. Voyant que celui-ci allait justement prendre la parole, il eut peur qu'il ne lui demande de sortir et lui demanda la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

"- tu aimes les pâtes ?"

S'il avait été seul, il s'en serait frappé la tête contre un mur.

"- Enfin, non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais je…" Agitant ses mains dans tous les sens il cherchait tant bien que mal de se rattraper. Lovino lui avait toujours répété de réfléchir avant de parler. Jamais les dires de son grand-frère ne lui parurent aussi justes. Il écoutera son jumeau désormais, il s'en fit la promesse. Alors qu'il continuait à s'agiter sous le regard presque inquiet de l'étranger, les yeux de Feliciano remarquèrent une sorte de chapeau noir posé sur une chaise. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Arrêtant tout mouvement et même de parler, il garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre avec un sérieux qui lui était inconnu :

"-Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce qui se trouve sur la chaise ?"

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux de stupeur avant de partir prendre son chapeau et de le serrer avec force contre son cœur.

"-C'est...C'est un chapeau que m'a offert mon grand-frère." Sa voix était faible et tremblante, mais Feliciano ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Se concentrant au maximum, il chercha un moyen de pousser cette conversation plus loin et de réussir à apprendre à connaître cet adorable garçon.

"-Oh, tu as un grand-frère ? Moi aussi ! Enfin, c'est mon jumeau, mais il est né avant moi donc je l'appelle "grand-frère" ! Ton grand-frère est gentil ? Le miens est très grincheux et peu aimable à vrai dire et il me crie souvent dessus. Mais je sais très bien que c'est la plus gentille des personnes de ce monde ! Il cherche juste à le cacher car il est très timide et sensible ! Un peu comme moi, mais je ne le cache pas et, oh ! Regarde ! On peut voir un avion passer depuis la fenêtre ! Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion de ma vie...Et toi ? Oh tu penses que les pilotes doivent respecter des limitations de vitesse comme sur la route ? Mon papy quand il roule vite de jolies flashes de lumière nous éclaire ! Mais à chaque fois il insulte les jolies flashes et Lovino se moque de lui... Tu penses que les avions aussi on droit aux jolies flashes quand ils volent vite ? Et... "

Se rendant compte que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, Feliciano préféra de nouveau se taire. Lovino lui avait aussi dit de : "se la fermer quand il parlait". Il se dit qu'il devait vraiment écouter plus souvent les conseils de son frère. Regardant par la fenêtre, il fit mine d'être très occupé à fixer l'avion pour trouver de nouveau un moyen de se sortir des bourdes dans lesquelles il se mettait toujours tout seul comme un grand sans l'aide de personne. Se souvenant qu'en arrivant le blond semblait chercher quelque chose par cette fenêtre, il étudia le paysage pour savoir ce qui avait retenu l'attention du jeune garçon. L'on ne pouvait voir que le parc de l'hôpital et le parking des visiteurs. Se retournant doucement vers son interlocuteur, il prit sa voix la plus douce :

"-Tu attendais quelqu'un n'est ce pas..? Tu guettais la venue qu'une personne ?"

Mettons-nous quelques instants du côté du garçon blond que nous appellerons Gabriel.

Gris. Si nous devions décrire sa vie, ce mot serait parfait. Gris. Une couleur sans saveur. Ni blanche ni noir. Parfaite représentation de l'être humain certes, mais plus encore. Ce gris ternissait chacun des moments de sa vie. Dès qu'un rare moment de joie s'offrait à lui, il ne pouvait être heureux. Comme si une personne avait appliqué une pellicule de tristesse sur son âme. Toujours dans un mental quasi-léthargique, il était blasé de tout ce qui l'entoure. Tout n'était qu'amer pour son frère réussissant tant bien que mal à le sortir de cette mélancolie.

Lui qui regardait d'un œil lasse ce décor qu'il voyait depuis bien trop longtemps venait de vivre quelque chose d'inédit. L'inédit en temps normal ne l'enthousiasme pas réellement. Mais, d'un simple regard, cette fille venait de balayer son monde de noirceur. Jamais il n'avait vu un regard empli d'une telle gentillesse et innocence. Elle était la première personne à ne pas l'avoir regardé avec cette lueur de peine. Dès que quelqu'un le regardait, il le regardait avec tristesse. Il ne voulait pas rendre les autres tristes. Il le refusait. C'était pourquoi il avait fini par s'isoler, ne voyant plus que son grand-frère. Ce qui bien entendu, n'avait fait qu'accroître sa tristesse. Il n'avait jamais eut beaucoup d'amis, même pas du tout à vrai dire. Mais le simple fait d'être entouré lui donnait l'illusion d'être un enfant comme les autres. Il avait cette frustration quand il lisait un livre ou regardait quelque chose à la télévision. Cette frustration de voir des enfants, et même adultes faire des choses de la vie quotidienne. Choses qu'il n'avait qu'à peine vécu. La jalousie le mordant férocement dès qu'il entrevoyait ce genre de chose, il avait fini par ne plus lire ni rien faire. Presque aucun contact humain et une vie sans plaisir. Et en l'espace de quelques instants, cette fille venait de lui faire ressentir une palette de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais autant ressentie auparavant. L'étonnement; la peur (c'est qu'elle avait fait une sacrée chute la demoiselle !); l'envie de rire; l'incompréhension...La joie. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant. En l'espace de quelques minutes elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être un enfant comment les autres.

Et maintenant, elle se tenait un genou posé sur le bord de la fenêtre, le visage radieux et un peu rouge tourné vers lui. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle lui posa sa question. Deux choix s'imposaient à lui. Deux choix qui allaient décider de son avenir. L'effet papillon dans toute sa splendeur. S'il répondait à sa question, une conversation allait sûrement se créer. Non pas que cela le dérange, au contraire, il n'avait qu'une envie : C'était de se lier d'amitié avec cette enfant. Mais il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne pose sa question par simple curiosité et qu'elle reparte comme si de rien n'était. Peur qu'elle s'attache à lui par miracle et que comme tout le monde elle le regarde d'un air triste. Peur de créer tout simplement un lien entre eux, oui. Alors il avait le choix avec la deuxième option : lui demander tout simplement de sortir et de partir. Sa vie ne changera pas si il faisait cela. Il ne prenait pas le risque de rendre cette fille triste. Mais...Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de prendre un risque. Il voulait connaître cette personne qui lui semblait si maladroite. Serrant contre lui son chapeau à s'en blanchir les phalanges, il prit une grande respiration : il avait fait son choix.

"-Je..J'attends mon grand-frère...Sa voiture est facile à repérer car il a dû changer toutes ses portières. Mais comme il n'en n'a pas trouvé de la même teinte que sa voiture il en à une de chaque couleur il est donc facilement repérable...Je regardais juste s'il arrivait ou non…"

Ce n'était que de simples mots, pourtant ça lui en avait beaucoup demandé. Mais il l'avait fait...Oh oui, il l'avait fait ! Il était tellement heureux ! Il avait envie de rouler sur son lit tout en poussant des acclamations de joie ! Chose dont il allait s'abstenir de faire dans l'immédiat. Il se contenta donc de teindre ses joues d'une délicieuse teinte rouge et de cacher une partie de son visage derrière son chapeau.

"-Une portière de chaque couleur..?" Feliciano ne put contenir son rire en imaginant la tête de ladite voiture "mais...Pourquoi ?"

"-...Une expérience qu'ont réalisés lui et ses deux meilleurs amis qui a mal tournée." Il ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête exaspérée : se stupide trio allait finir par mourir de leurs idioties.

Sans s'en rendre compte, de fil en aiguille, ils finirent par rentrer doucement dans une conversation simple. Parlant de tout et de rien. Enfin, Feliciano badinait et Gabriel écoutait en hochant la tête. Regardant soudain l'heure, Feliciano poussa un petit cri aigu : Plus d'une heure qu'il était parti. Il allait vraiment se faire tuer par Roderich. Du regard, il chercha d'emblée de quoi se fabriquer un drapeau blanc. Se mettant de nouveau à gesticuler dans tous les sens, Feliciano se précipita vers la porte :

"-Je suis tellement désolé ! Pardonne moi ! Si je ne reviens pas Roderich va se mettre à jouer du Chopin et crois moi, il ne faut jamais mettre Roderich en état de jouer du Chopin ! Désolé ! Je vais te laisser, à plus tard ! Désolé !"

Feliciano partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé là. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Gabriel sortit de lui-même de sa chambre et partit à la poursuite de la pile électrique en robe. Il ne regretta pas son choix en voyant le sourire radieux que pris sa nouvelle amie en le voyant. Courant l'un à côté de l'autre, Gabriel se demanda si elle l'avait fait exprès de tourner directement à gauche au lieu d'aller tout droit comme il lui avait dit. Au vu du clin d'œil qu'elle lui adressa à la réponse muette cela voulait très certainement dire oui. Feliciano voulait prolonger encore un peu leur échange. Au diable les pâtes ! Il voulait rester avec ce garçon ! Et de toute manière maintenant qu'il y-pense, Roderich ne cuisine jamais de pâte...Il risquait d'être privé de patate au pire. S'auto-persuader qu'il ne risquait rien était bien compliqué, mais en voyant le petit sourire sur les lèvres de son ami, cela lui enleva tout regret. Ce dernier pâlit soudainement en voyant une infirmière. Il attrapa la main de Feliciano et il l'invita à se cacher d'urgence dans un chariot remplie de draps présents dans la pièce. Avec son pyjama blanc, il était facile de comprendre qu'il était un patient et que bien évidemment, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir tout seul. Une fois que le bruit des talons se fit lointain, ils sortirent en riant et repartir dans leurs courses.

Se cacher, ressortir, courir, se faire pourchasser… Décidément, cette escapade était la plus amusante et terrifiante qu'eut connu Feliciano ! Voyant la fatigue s'inscrire sur le visage de l'Allemand, il décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce jeu. Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre en silence, ils se souriaient de temps à autre. Le visage de Feliciano s'éclaira de nouveau d'un immense sourire et il partit en courant en lui disant d'attendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Gabriel sentait que quand l'Italienne avait ce sourire sur les lèvres ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout...Et il avait raison. Feliciano revient vers lui en courant tout en se faisant courser par un monsieur qui avait l'air tout sauf content. Et c'était reparti pour un tour…

Réussissant à le semer, ils arrivèrent trop rapidement à leurs goûts près du bureau du grand-père de Feliciano. Ce dernier lui tendit négligemment un magnifique Lys blanc qu'il avait volé au marchand de fleur -ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils s'étaient fait courser par le monsieur-. Et partit en sautillant en lui lançant plusieurs "Ciao !" C'était sûr, il avait complètement oublié qu'il allait se faire tuer par Roderich. Gabriel soupira face à la naïveté et à la capacité à être tête en l'air de sa nouvelle amie. Il répartit le rouge aux joues tout en fixant avec tendresse la fleur qu'il tenait. Caressant les doux pétales, un grand sourire s'installa sur son visage qu'il perdit bien vite en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Il se rendit compte que son amie n'était pas la seule à être tête en l'air. Gilbert, son frère, se tenait debout dans sa chambre. Gabriel avait complètement oublié qu'il devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

"-Jeune homme. Toi et moi allons avoir une conversation."

Misère…


End file.
